


did i do something wrong?

by fireflii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Coaching, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, He’ll be ok, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hospital, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Major Injury, Minors, Sad, Some Humor, Teamwork, Volleyball, character injury, minor injury, new coach, some couples, suga is an angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflii/pseuds/fireflii
Summary: when karasuno decides to get an assistant coach, everyone is beyond excited. he seems completely normal until small things start happening to their smallest crow.
Relationships: not much relationship but a little, slight kagehina - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	1. the excitement of something new

**Author's Note:**

> no caps is intended :)

“we’re getting a new coach!” that was the first thing ukai said as he threw open the doors to the gym, successfully halting everyone in their places.

“huh?!” the response was immediate from hinata as he dropped the ball he was holding. everyone else’s response was nearly identical, nishinoya opening his mouth to argue before ukai stifled out a chuckle.

“now now, i didn’t mean it like that dumba-“ he spared takeda a look, clearing his throat, “we are getting an assistant coach!” 

daichi furrowed his brows, eyes imminent with confusion. “but coach- don’t we have takeda?” there were a few hums of agreement as the whole team began to crowd around the coaches. the mentioned closed his eyes and waved his hands in front of is face frantically. 

“well, you see, i-uh am not too good with volleyball as you all know, and ukai needs someone that can help him with..plays and such. of course i’m going to stay planning things though!” he smiled brightly and everyone’s shoulders relaxed at least a little. 

“mhm, and he’s young and knows a lot about volleyball. his name is yuki sugiyama he used to play volleyball, and i guess he’ll tell you everything about himself.” the group of teenagers talked amongst themselves before hinata jumped about 3 feet in the air, a smile painted to his face from ear to ear.

“wAIT REALLY?! yayyayayay—“ the hand of kei tsukishima smacked over the small middles blockers mouth as he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. despite this new inconvenience the ginger haired boy still bounced up and down, literal stars in his eyes. 

“i agree with shoyo! this will be fun as hell!” tanaka pumped his fist in the air, nishinoya quickly followed suit, daichi glared at the two of them before placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

“mhm.. until he keeps kiyoko-san from you.” he whispered, just quiet enough for the two of them to hear. when i tell you instant reactions. they both instinctively froze, mouths agape and they didn’t speak one more time during the meeting. 

“sooooo, when are we going to meet this sugiyama?” sugawara asked, a gentle smile playing at his lips. once again, chirps of agreement rang through the gym. 

“actually, i believe he will be here tomorrow to introduce himself and such.” takeda replied, fiddling his thumbs unconsciously. 

“alrighty then- everyone back to practice!” daichi said firmly, smiling and clapping his hands together, hinata and kageyama darted back to the court, everyone else following. 

-

“ughhhhhhhhh kageyama i’m tiredddddd” hinata groaned, slinging his bag over his shoulder and hanging heavily on kageyama. the latter put his hand on hinata’s head and put him at arms length away, mumbling something incoherently. 

“so what do you think about the new coach thing?” kageyama asked quietly, looking down at his shoes. at the mere mention of this hinata was practically ecstatic, head snapping around and eyes growing to the size of saucers. the orangette starting started bouncing on the balls of his feet, nodding vigorously.

“guwah!!!!! it’s going to be amazing! he’s played before so what if he’s AMAZING and goes all zwah! and boom! when he hits it straight down!!” kageyama raised a brow and looked at him out of his peripheral, the kid was literally vibrating with excitement. 

“calm down you’re going to burst a blood vessel dumbass.” at this hinata gasped, grabbing his chest in exaggeration. 

“how ru-“ 

“no, don’t even say that, you sound like... o-oik....awa.” the setter gulped, staring into the distance. 

hinata stifled a laugh as the two of them made there way over to the bike rake. the night was chilly, first signs of winter taking scene over the miyagi prefecture. despite this, the two had sweat glistening off of their brows. the practice was long and hard, leaving even tsukishima breathing heavy. 

the young middle blocker picked up his bike, letting out a deep breath (not without a breath cloud of course). 

“bye bye kageyama! get some sleep to meet yuki tomorrow!” he let out a cheeky smile before making his way up the mountain once again.


	2. new dawn of a new day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -some choicey words-

morning arrived and hinatas alarm went off at 6am, like it does every day he has morning practice. though today was different, he was sick. the small crow groaned and rolled over in his bed, sweaty and cold as he threw an arm over his face. 

honestly, it had been awhile since he had gotten sick, it was always his little sister natsu, though it didn’t surprise him considering he rode his bike home yesterday with shorts on. with a sigh the orangette rolled out of bed (quite literally) and dragged himself to the bathroom. 

it was here that he realized he was definitely coming down with something. he was paler than usual, face glistening with sweat and dark bags weighing down his eyes. 

“i feel like crap..” he complained, dragging a hand down his face before coughing into his elbow. “gotta tell the team..” he muttered nonchalantly before it hit him: they were meeting their assistant coach today!! with this thought fresh on his mind hinata decided to go to school anyways, splashing cold water on his face and taking a bit longer to do his hair. 

by the time he stepped out side, it was snowing. though it wasn’t much, hinata stepped back inside and grabbed a few extra layers, visibly shaking to anyone who saw him. he sneezed softly before making his way towards school, slower than usual. 

the snow wasn’t coming down very heavy, and because of this it was barely sticking to the ground. there were a few ice patches here and there, but it wasn’t anything concerning. even though the snow wasn’t coming down, it was extremely windy outside, causing the small crow to take it slow in fear that he would lose control of his bike. 

-

“you look like shit shoyo!” nishinoya called from across the gym. hinata had just changed into his volleyball attire. he had his arms tucked securely into his jacket while he was shaking like a leaf, teeth chattering vigorously. 

“it’s just cold out-outside! i’m fine!” he barely stifled a sneeze before pulling his arms away from his sides in order to give his libero a bright smile and thumbs up. daichi eyed him suspiciously before signaling for everyone to start doing their warm up laps. the middle blocker wasn’t doing as bad as he thought he would, the only thing wrong was the fact that his energy was draining quicker than usual. right as the team began stretching the doors bursted open, effectively drawing the attention of everyone. once again.. it was ukai, a wide smirk written across his features. 

the confusion was eminent until an extremely tall man walked out from behind him, smiling slightly as he raised a hand in greeting, closing his eyes. the team instantly gathered around, sitting and making a half circle around the coaches. the coach was way taller than hinata had expected, causing his jaw to drop momentarily. 

“hello everyone! i’m yuki sugiyama, you can call me yuki. i’m 32 years old and i’ve actually never coached, though i played volleyball all throughout high school and college.” he stated, his voice deep. 

hinata coughed quite vigorously into his sleeve, causing yamaguchi to place a hand on his back in concern. the orangenette shrugged him off and waved his arm enthusiastically in the air. “how tall are you?” he asked, voice rather rough from coughing. daichi slapped him on the back of the head, muttering something about disrespect in his ear. yuki shrugged it off, smiling a smile that seemed a little too wide to be real. 

“i’m 195cm!” he boasted, even tsukishima perking up at this, there was a whistle from tanaka as hinata cowered back a little, muttering something under his breath. coach yuki sent a look hinatas way that sent him on edge a bit. the new coach asked for our names and we all stated them with a smile as he continued to further introduce himself. 

once this was over, ukai instructed everyone to get back to practice, yuki expressing his excitement over the fact that he would get to watch and see how they practiced.

the rest of practice was a drag to say the least, well for hinata. he was getting slower and slower as 30 minutes went by. the young crow hadn’t hit one of kageyama’s insane tosses the whole day. he was sweating almost double the amount he usually does and his breath was coming out in pants. 

he could feel eyes lingering on him from his teammates as well as yuki, shame burning into his chest. the only reason he came today was to try and impress him.. it didn’t take much longer after that, maybe 10 minutes or so before sugawara pulled him to the side with a nod of the head from daichi. immediately the 3rd year placed the back of his head on hinata’s head, gasping softly at the heat radiating from it. 

“my god hinata, you’re burning up.” he muttered, receiving little fight from hinata, who was on the verge of collapse. the older crow put a hand on his shoulder and led him to the bench, ukai not even questioning it because he could already tell that hinata wasn’t feeling well. 

“come on, let’s go to the nurse.” takeda said with a smile, helping him up. hinata opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it when he saw the look his sensei was giving him in return. the orangenette muttered something under his breath before following his sensei out of the door and to the nurses office.


	3. finding keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry abt the delay of this chapter, a lot has been going on w/ my life as well as stress and online classes on top of that.. ahh i’m so sorry. also this is a very very very short chapter bc i just wanted to get something out..

back in the gym kageyama was practically fuming, mumbling something about hinata not properly taking care of himself. yuki had pulled ukai aside and they were whispering about something while the rest of the team simply carried on with practice. although it was odd for hinata to be sick, no one fretted too much over it.

suddenly yuki walked out of the gym at a pretty quick pace, earning kore than a few side glances from the remaining players in the gym. daichi, seemingly reading everyone’s confusion, walked up to ukai, asking the inevitable. 

“isn’t sensei with hinata?” the captain asked, shifting his weight slightly as ukai crossed his arms. 

“yes, but he was saying something about wanting to personally check on him, something about getting to know him.” ukai seemed slightly confused, but daichi quickly helped him out, 

“ah, i get it, he feels obligated to help out. i understand.” daichi grinned which caused ukai to splutter. 

“y-yes! i couldn’t find the words, i told him about hinatas nature, knowing him the boy stayed up well into the night worrying about meeting him.” ukai chuckled gruffly, running his hands through his hair before motioning towards the net with a tilt of his head. “now get back to practice sawamura.” the mentioned dipped his head and jogged back towards the rest of his teammates. 

—

takeda was having a hard time, to say the least, hinata was almost fully leaning on the teacher at this point and the infirmary was seemingly closed. he fumbled with the key to open the door when suddenly he could sense someone behind him. out of instinct takeda jumped, dropping the keys and whipping around, an arm around hinata’s shoulders. 

“ah, i’m sorry sugiyama-kun! you scared me a bit.” he apologized, pushing up his glasses with one hand before beginning to lean over to pick up the keys he had dropped. he was met with yuki’s hand, who smiled at him. 

“hey, i got it, you go find the nurse, and i’ll watch shouyou, ukai instructed me to come help you, so it wouldn’t be a problem.” yuki said, swinging the keys into his hand as he eyed the middle blocker, who looked much more aware than he did a few moments ago. 

“that would be amazing, i saw her earlier in the main hallway, i’ll only be a moment.” takeda smiled and pulled his arm out from around hinata, the young crow smiling gingerly at the new assistant coach. takeda gave a slight bow before walking away at a rather brisk pace. 

“i’m hinata, in case you didn’t remember from earlier!” the orangette introduced for the second time as yuki sat down, gesturing for the sick crow to do the same. 

“oh, i remember, you asked me how tall i was.” the emitted a chirp from hinata, who scratched the back of his head, coughing slightly into his sleeve. 

“y-yeah, sorry about that..” he mumbled, studying his feet. the small middle blocker had sat down at this point, slightly slumping in his chair as he traced the grooves in the tile. 

“nah, a lot of people ask, especially shorties like you.” he teased, lightly gripping hinatas leg. the mentioned forced out a small laugh, shifting a bit away from his hand.

odd. the teen was so excited to meet yuki, but something about him simply seemed off. he shrugged it off, blaming it on the damn cold he managed to catch in the cold earlier that morning.


	4. who’s taking me home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was slightly rushed but the last one was so bad i was determined to just get this one out. currently my school is closed for 2 weeks due to corona, so i’ll b writing a lot more :)

the two sat for awhile, barely throwing any words between each other besides slight small talk. hinata was also starting to feel worse, a bead of sweat dribbling down the side of his face as he closed his eyes for the umpteenth time in the last 10 minutes. 

finally, yuki looked over at him, looking him up and down. “you know, i’ve met you before.” he said it so causally, causing hinata to perk up. 

“huh..?” 

“when you were little, your father and i were acquainted, you were only a year or two old so i doub-“ 

“i- my father?” hinata whispered, sitting up and alert at this point as he positioned his hands on his knees. 

“yeah, what about him.” it sounded more like a statement and it seemed to drop the little crow into more confusion. 

“i’ve never met my dad..” hinata started, blinking a few times.

“hm, guess he up and left, i don’t blame him.” the assistant coach muttered under his breath, hinatas eyes turning cold as his head whipped around to fully face him. 

“excuse me?” he drew out slowly, trying his hardest to be respectful as he studied the almost-stranger. 

before yuki could say anything else takeda was walking back swiftly with the nurse, chinami nakamura close at his side. “i’m so sorry! the principal needed me to fill out some forms for another student!” she apologized frantically, bowing at a perfect 90° angle. she swiftly unlocked the door and usher for yuki to bring hinata inside.

—

“what do you think’s taking them so long?” tanaka asked, rubbing a white towel over his head as he leaned back on the bench, eyeing his vice-captain. 

“not sure..” sugawara muttered, squeezing water into his mouth from a bright yellow water bottle that was sitting near the foot of the bench. it had been around 30 minutes since hinata and takeda had left, yuki close behind. it was still only a hour into practice, but everyone seemed close to finished energy wise. suga blamed it on the cold. tanaka blamed it on hinatas lack of presence.

you mean absence tanaka?

same thing.

anyways, nishinoya was extremely amped up for no reason and it was seemingly driving daichi insane, who, now that suga thought of it, hadn’t talked in a good 20 minutes which was.. odd to say the least. the captain was lounged back on the bench, closing his eyes. 

sugawara grinned to himself before getting up, flashing tanaka a smile before practically prancing over to daichi. “hello, dai, whatcha thinking about??” he said in a singsong like manner, eyes closed. the mentioned only grunted in return, shrugging his shoulders heavily. 

“hinatas been gone for awhile.” he stated blandly and the silver haired setter couldn’t help but feel pride pulsate through his chest. 

“aww, captain... you’re so soft.” he joked, jabbing him in the side playfully, earning a squeal that made him crack up laughing. “ah, i’m only kidding, i’m a little worried myself..” sugawara confessed, placing his hands on his hips. 

“it’s probably nothing, maybe the nurse was absent?” daichi suggested with a shrug . the two sat still for a moment, sugas gaze trained on the door. daichi sighed before clapping his hands, signaling everyone back to their practice. 

— 

hinata had never realized just how uncomfortable the infirmary beds really were. he couldn’t stop shifting around, hands running through his mess of a head of hair. the nurse was in her office, requesting that he go home because of his fever. 

“ah, my parents are actually in tokyo right now, it’s too far for them to come pick me up..” the young teen muttered, fiddling his fingers. nurse nakamura pursed her lips, contemplating what to do. takeda smiled, giving hinata a hand to help him sit up. 

“i can take you home hinata, if that’s ok with you.” the teacher said, looking over the pale middle blocker, the mentioned eyes closed. 

“that would be great tha-“ he was interrupted by yuki, who had stood up as well. 

“you have a class don’t you takeda-sensei?” he questioned, tilting his head in the slightest. the teacher perked up at this letting out a nervous chuckle before glancing at hinata.

“oh-shoot-yes you’re right.” takeda muttered, shuffling his feet. “would it be possible for you to take him home, i’m sure he’s well enough to tell you where he lives.” he asked.

hinata felt a pinch in his chest but easily shook it away, coughing into his elbow. “yeah that’s fine.” he pushed out, wincing at how scratchy his voice sounded. “are we good to leave?” he asked, looking over at the nurse who simply nodded her head.

“yes! just make sure you take it easy for the next few days.” she scolded slightly with a smile. hinata muttered out a small ok before turning back to yuki, who helped him stand. 

he didn’t miss the grin the new coach was giving him, for some reason the mere look sending small shivers up his spine. 

it’s fine. it’s fine it’s fine. it’s fine. it’s fine it’s fine. it’s fine. it’s fine it’s fine. it’s fine. it’s fine it’s fine. 

the constant reiteration in his mind only seemed to make him more nervous, a cold sweat breaking out on his brow line. 

how did he know my father? he was still alive? does he know where he is? could i meet him? 

it took him a moment to realize he was hyperventilating, breaths coming out quickly, but not quite in gasps. 

“hinata? hinata!” takeda was gently shaking his shoulders as yuki just stood there, seemingly dumbfounded as the nurse came back in there, looking slightly frantic as she placed her hands on his cheeks. 

everything seemed to warp and bend around him, sound plunging into a muddled and fuzzy state. he turned towards takeda frantically, searching for answers before he ended up on his knees, yuki and takeda both reaching out to catch him as he went completely limp.


	5. to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow.. this is very very late but in quarantine hopefully i’ll be writing more

when hinata woke up, he was being jostled around in the back of a nissan, buckled in and slouched forward. after taking a moment to blink and let his senses come flooding back to him, he shot up, hand finding the dashboard. 

“ah hinata, it looks like you’re awake.” yuki said in a rather chipper way that made hinata close his eyes again, realizing how nauseous he actually was. the sunlight flooding through the windows caused his head to pound behind his eyes. 

“o-open..” hinata weakly murmured, a low rumble resonating in his irritated stomach as he weakly pulled at the door handle. he let his gaze flicker weakly to yuki and the man seemed to understand, roughly pulling over on the side of the road. the ginger fumbled with the door handle for a good few seconds before quite literally throwing himself out of the seat, bile bubbling out from his mouth and onto the hard cement.

he weakly fell on his hands and knees, not minding the scrapes that we painfully throbbing from the fall. his mind was mush as he desperately coughed towards the ground, helplessly lightheaded and thirsty. 

“why am i so sick..” he muttered to the ground, weakly punching it. he kind of regretted that.. ow. 

he laid there for a few more moments before suddenly hands were under his armpits, pulling him back into the car. he didn’t mind, he probably wouldn’t have been able to do it himself. 

“come on shorty..” he heard yuki mutter under his breath as he started driving again, this time faster than earlier. “where do i go now?” he asked, quite loudly. 

hinata looked up, scrutinizing his surroundings. “uhh, it’s... r-right at the top of the-the hill.” the young crow pushed out, both hands on his stomach as the assistant coach made a sharp turn before screeching to a halt. “thank you coach yuki.” he muttered out grabbing the door handle and taking a step out of the car. 

“wait! you need your bag right? don’t worry i can bring it in for you.” 

once again, that feeling twisting in his stomach. it was probably just his sickness. probably. 

despite this, hinata nodded and yuki rummaged through the backseat, slinging the crow’s gym bag over his shoulder. 

hinata nodded at him before walking up the pathway to his house, not as dizzy as before, but still nauseous. he made his way slowly, yuki right behind him. the crow fumbled with the key for a moment before finally, they were both in the house. 

wait a minute.

both?

hinata turned around, smiling weekly at him, gesturing to the spot next to the door where his sisters bag was. “you can just throw it...it there.” he said, watching yuki as the mentioned looked around the house slowly. hinata cleared his throat and yuki seemed to snap out of it. 

“ah! i’m sorry hinata-san, i should be on my way now, get better soon.” he said with an ear to ear smile, slipping out of the doorway. habit made him lock to door after him as he made his way upstairs, not bothering to rinse out his mouth nor clean his bleeding elbows and knees as he jumped in his bed, letting the tiredness from the day envelop him. 

—

he woke up a few hours later when he heard frantic knocking on his door. he leaned over and checked his phone, a few miss calls from suga. 

he pinched his face together before standing to his feet, gripping the dresser as a dizzy spell washed over him. the young crow made his way to the staircase before eventually getting down the stairs. 

he checked the peephole, seeing sugawara and daichi standing outside of his house. he smiled before unlocking the door and letting the two in. before he could say anything, the vice-captain looked him up and down and grabbed his shoulders, looking frantic. 

“oh my god hinata, what happened to you?” the question threw him for a loop and he muttered a ‘huh?’ before looking down at himself. oh yeah, he forgot about the scrapes. 

dried blood had dribbled halfway down his legs, and his elbows were a flaming crimson hue. “oh! i’m fine! i-i just fell out of the car.” he paused, 

wait that sounded bad. 

daichi slipped in the doorway, neatly kicking off his shoes and leading hinata to the couch, suga right behind them. “let’s treat that before they get infected. where’re your parents?”

hinata let out a breath, glancing at the phone in his hand. “they’re in tokyo, coach yuki took me home.” he said with a small smile, flinching roughly as a certain silver haired setter poured hydrogen peroxide on his knee. “gah! suga-san!” he squeaked, gripping his thigh. 

“sorry, sorry...” the third year consoled, clearly concentrated as he blotted the blood away with a small white towel. 

“anyways,” he continued, keeping an eye on sugawara. “he had to pull over because i threw up, and i kinda fell out of the car, but he helped me up and put me back in so it’s fine.” he finished the short story, leaving out half of the details. 

“why couldn’t you just wait in the nurses office until your parents got home?” suga asked from where he was sitting in the ground, gently wrapping a bandage around his knee. 

“that’s what i was thinking, but i’m pretty sure i passed out.” he scowled, he was almost positive that’s what happened. 

“what?!” daichi gawped, looking over the first year. “how sick are you? and you’re home alone?!” the captain seemed to be fuming. “why didn’t yuki stay with you?” he demanded, hinata looking taken aback. 

“i dunno, i told him...him he could go?” his statement sounded more like a question, wondering why the pair was so concerned about him. daichi sighed and slumped back into the couch. 

it was cold today, most of the snow had melted, but it didn’t stop the rough winds from piercing the air. the sun wasn’t visible through the layer of thick clouds either, which definitely did not help with the temperature. inside of his house was fairly warm, and he silently thanked his mom for that, closing his eyes. 

before he could get too peaceful, the burning sensation enfolded his other knee, once again, causing him to flinch. suga let out a few apologies before repeating the same process with his other knee. the captain was looking at his phone, looking extremely intense. 

“daichiiiiiii, who’re you texting?” he asked in a singsong voice, chuckling at his own antics. the captain looked up. 

“coach-ukai, afternoon practice just started, but he asked us to come check up on you, because yuki never returned and he was getting worried.” he said, brows still furrowed as he glanced at his phone again. “i’m just letting him know that we’re going to stay with you until your parents get back tonight.” 

“hah?!” the ginger exclaimed , looking at the two third-years. “i-i feel bad! it’ll only be a few hours before they’re home, i’ll be fine on my own!” he admitted, hissing through his teeth as sugawara began cleaning the wounds on his elbows. 

daichi looked at him through squinted eyes. “hinata... have you met yourself, you’ll probably end up burning the house down.” 

the statement was met with a nervous chuckle as hinata rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with the arm what wasn’t being occupied by sugawara. 

“i-um...thank you...”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this one is really short, i don’t really know what all to put in this hahaha


End file.
